


Zootopia Concert Venues: A Review

by ZargothraxOtterton



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZargothraxOtterton/pseuds/ZargothraxOtterton
Summary: A review of Zootopia's many concert venues, as conducted by Alister McFluff (aka Alister Otterton).
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde





	Zootopia Concert Venues: A Review

Zootopia Concert Venues: A Review

Hey, it’s ya boi Alister McFluff right back at it (yes my last name isn’t Otterton anymore). You might know me for saving the world, singing for the band Pels Raseri, and now being the biggest celebrity in the world. You also know me as an avid concertgoer. For that last part, I guess I can tell you what I am doing today. I will be reviewing many of the venues at which I’ve seen these shows. I have lived in the city for the past four years and have experienced many shows.

The Cupboard  
CAPACITY: 100  
LOCATION: Rainforest District  
NOTABLE ACTS: Otter Ogan, Hemorrhoidal Malfunction, Betraying the Otters, Vulvodynia, Aether Realm, Rumahoy, Red Panda Radio, Entheos, Kublai Khan, The Last Ten Seconds of Life, Brojob  
The city’s smallest concert venue, this little room can give you a very intimate experience. There is no barricade so you can get right up close to the band. Acts that play here also often do free meet-and-greets after the show, so that is another bonus. This place does get touring acts but also gets bands from the Rainforest District Hardcore Scene as well. Overall, this is an awesome concert venue. I am also especially biased because me seeing Otter Ogan here was the best concert I’ve ever been to.

Varg’s Inferno  
CAPACITY: 250  
LOCATION: Tundratown  
NOTABLE ACTS: Fantoft, Otter Ogan, Revnarok, Otters of Metal, Otter to Prevail, Wind Rose, Mayhem, Watain, Darkthrone  
With an exterior themed to look like a burning church, this bar in Tundratown often gets some pretty heavy shows. Often, bands include local black metal bands from the Tundratown scene. Revi Hedensk (who you might know as one of my friends) has played here with bands in the past, and so has Palmer Dulap. Dashley Mustelle also saw Otter Ogan here one time. This place is also barricade-free and absolutely full of metal memorabilia. There is a bar when you walk in and the stage is in the back room. The only problem here is that many of the shows here have an age limit (the drinking age in Zootopia is 20 so I have a few years). I did once manage to see a few local Tundratown bands at a matinee show and I’m pretty sure Revi was in one of them.

Otterhole  
CAPACITY: 500  
LOCATION: Canal District  
NOTABLE ACTS: River Otters of Nihil, Otter To Prevail, Otters of Metal, Nekrogoblikon, Badger Omens, Battle Beast, Unleash The Archers  
This room is named due to the fact that the owner herself, Rio Lutris, is an otter. It is also located in an underwater tunnel with an elevator to get down there. It usually doesn’t have a barricade (though every now and then a show will have one). The stage is higher than at the previous two venues but still not extremely high. The sound is also very good as well. It is mainly floor with a bar area to the side. Some bands that come here might do a meet and greet after the show as well. I’ve gotten to see Badger Omens and River Otters of Nihil here, to name a few. Also, my band Pels Raseri will be doing a surprise show in the near future (don’t tell anyone).

SwampHall  
CAPACITY: 760  
LOCATION: Marshlands  
NOTABLE ACTS: Carnifox, Cattle Decapitation, Chelsea Grin, The Lawrence Arms, Spraint Asonia, Sick Puppies, Upon a Burning Body, Fit Fur a King  
This venue is on a boat that stays docked. Some shows here have barricades while others don’t. There is a small balcony area and a larger floor area. The stage is also very high for some species and can sometimes be hard on the neck. The sound is okay but the lighting is usually pretty good. Bands that play here also often do meet and greets after the show. I did once get to see Carnifox here and there wasn’t a barricade for that show so it was very fun.

The Z Club  
CAPACITY: 1,000  
LOCATION: Savanna Central  
NOTABLE ACTS: Weasel War, Amaranthe, Bad Wolves, From Ashes to Gnu, The Bouncing Seals, Elkuveitie, Korpiklaani, The Summer Otter Tour, Pup Evil  
This venue has a floor section and a raised, tiered area in the back. There is often a barricade, but it can occasionally be removed. This is where you start to get into more major act territory. Bands that play here are starting to break it big and will soon be playing larger rooms. It also gets many good bands and has some pretty good lighting as well. The sound is also very good. Sometimes, bands will also do meet-and-greets here as well. I once caught Pup Evil here (they are from my hometown of Muskegon, so they do have a place in my heart). I’ve also seen Korpiklaani here and that show was where Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps had their first kiss (ps they’re Nick’s favorite band).

Sound Galaxy  
CAPACITY: 1,500  
LOCATION: Meadowlands  
NOTABLE ACTS: Gloryhammer, Elkaline Trio, Ice Nine Quills, Dragonforce, Against Me!, Testameat, Ermine Callboy, Three Days Graze, Starsett

This venue has a smaller wraparound balcony and a larger floor area. The stage is relatively large and there is also a large bar area over to the side. The sound is pretty good here and so are the sightlines. Even the balcony has good sightlines (though nowadays I usually go on the floor). Every show here has a barricade. The roof is also relatively high for this place. I once got to see Ice Nine Quills here and it was great.

House of Roos  
CAPACITY: 1,976  
LOCATION: Outback Island  
NOTABLE ACTS: In Hearts Wombat, Barkway Drive, The Amity Affliction, Thy Art is Murder, Northlane, Midnight Oil, Aversions Crown, Silverchair, Lagerstein, The Hoodoo Kangaroos  
This venue mainly hosts Australian/Outback bands. I’ve seen The Amity Affliction here (and they killed). This was once a theatre, but all of the seats are removed. The standing is tiered and there is also a tiered balcony as well. The only problem is that it might take a long time go get there. There is also a barricade for every show. Sometimes the balcony is closed off if the band isn’t big enough. Winston Trundleby is often seen here at shows and once got his old band to open for Thy Art Is Murder.

The Music Room  
LOCATION: Savanna central  
CAPACITY: 2,500  
NOTABLE ACTS: Alestorm, Anthrax, The Gazelle Anthem, HammerFall, The Interrupters, Motionless in White Fur, Goat Charlotte, Streetlight Marmotfesto, Behemoth, Bat Religion  
This venue is one of the larger nightclubs in the city. There is a balcony and a floor section. Bigger name bands come here quite often. It is also the place where many bands play their largest shows and often the last venue that bands play while still in club level. Once they sell this place out, they can soon be able to sell out larger venues. I got to see Alestorm here and it was a great show. The sound is good, and the lighting is good. The stage is also fairly large.

BigStage  
LOCATION: Nocturnal District (not an easy place to get to)  
CAPACITY: 3,800  
NOTABLE ACTS: Skrillex, Deadmau5, The Replacements  
NO! JUST NO! I once saw The Replacements here on a reunion tour and it is a HORRIBLE concert venue. It is only really good for raves (I don’t go to those anyways). It is in a hard-to-get-to location, there is no metro anywhere nearby, the parking sucks, the sound fucking sucks, and bands rarely even come here. Thankfully, the next venue has taken hold of the bands that used to come here.

Z-City Music Hall  
LOCATION: Rainforest District  
CAPACITY: 6,500  
NOTABLE ACTS: Deftones, Rise Against, Stoat Sour, Dropkick Martens, Judas Purriest, Quillswitch Engage, Billy Tayra, Bullet For My Valentine, Frank Tiger, Megadeth  
This venue is pretty recent. It only opened a few years ago and was christened by the Fur Fighters. It is relatively close to where I live in the Rainforest District. This venue was designed like a massive nightclub with a few seats. There is a big floor and two big balconies as well. Despite it’s grand size, it still manages to have good views all around. The stage is large, and the venue even allows pyrotechnics to be used. The sound quality is also great as well. Sometimes bands that play larger venues will play here for the intimacy. However, this is also often the last stop for bands before they reach arena level, so catch em while you can. I caught Judas Purriest here and have also seen Frank Tiger, Stoat Sour, and the Dropkick Martens.

Tundratown Ice Center  
CAPACITY: 10,000 (end stage), 14,000 (center stage)  
LOCATION: Tundratown  
NOTABLE ACTS: Sabaton, Bring Me The Horizon, Shrewdown, Four Toe Hoof Punch, Halestorm, HoRn, Breaking Beaver, The Offspring, Amon Amarten,  
This arena doubles as both the home of the Tundratown Berserkers hockey team and as a major concert arena. Bands that come here have often just started playing arena level, and this is often the largest venue they have played so far. Pyrotechnics are common at concerts and often video screens will be added to enhance the views of band members for those in the back. I have been to a few shows here then and now. The problems with this place are the prices (some tickets might be very expensive) and the mediocre sound quality. I’ve seen Sabaton here along with Amon Amarten, to name a few.

Sahara Amphitheatre  
CAPACITY: 22,000  
LOCATION: Sahara Square  
NOTABLE ACTS: Disturbed, Weezel, Breaking Beaver, Slayer, Avenged Sevenfold, Mayhem Fest, Mink-182, Phisher, Luke Lyan, Nickelback  
This venue is all general admission and if you get there early enough, you can get up close. In the back, attended might get out a blanket or a lawn chair and smoke weed throughout the show. This often gets the Ticket to Rock tours every summer. There is a permanent stage with two video screens on each side for those in the back. I have been here a few times. It’s definitely not great. It’s far away from the metro and the parking is a pain in the ass. The sound is definitely not super great either. Many of the bands that play here are often jam bands (boring) or shitty bro-country acts (gross). However, I did see Disturbed and Breaking Beaver here not too long after I moved in (I was 14 so stfu).

Zoo2 Arena  
CAPACITY: 40,000  
LOCATION: Downtown  
NOTABLE ACTS: Slipknotter, Iron Marten, The Quillers, Panda! At the Disco, Green Day, Ramstein, Rage Against the Machine, System of a Hound, Volebeat, The Who, Fall Out Boy, Moose Springsteen, Gazelle  
The largest and most famous concert venue in the city, the Zoo2 Arena has hosted all of the biggest acts in the world. Often they’ll have pop stars, but they’ll also have many rock and metal acts here as well. My band, Pels Raseri, also does a residency here with a show per month. Unlike other arenas, this is built primarily for music (but can also host Basketball). There is a large floor section with steep amphitheater-style seating above it. The sound is not as bad as you might think, due to the use of curtains. Bands coming here also often use video screens to project themselves to viewers in the back (though I prefer to watch the band even if I can’t see them in detail). I don’t often come here due to expensive prices and the fact that it’s mainly pop shows. However, I have seen Slipknotter, Green Day, and even PATD here. It’s also conveniently located on a very busy metro stop as well.

Zootennial Stadium  
CAPACITY: 85,000 (for games, variable for concerts)  
LOCATION: Sahara Square  
NOTABLE ACTS: ZU2, AC/DC, Metallicat, Ramstein, Gazelle  
This is NOT a concert venue. It rarely ever hosts concerts. Also, tickets for any show here are extremely expensive and the sound quality is fucking horrible. When I saw Metallicat, you could barely make out any of the music. The furthest seats are extremely far away, and you’ll find yourself watching the act off of a video screen even though you paid 100 bucks for your ticket. Also this venue is just way too big to host concerts and shouldn’t even host them anyways.

Zootopia Main Park  
CAPACITY: Variable  
LOCATION: Downtown  
NOTABLE ACTS: Powerwolf, Z-Town Rock Fest, BangYourF*ckinHead Metal fest, Warped Tour  
This is also not a concert venue. It is mainly used for music festival events and there is a slight natural amphitheater. However, Powerwolf did play a show here in front of 300,000 and I (with the help of Duke Weaselton) burned down a church as part of it. It was the largest concert ever until a bit over a month later.

Old Zootopia Airfield  
CAPACITY: Variable  
LOCATION: A bit outside the city  
NOTABLE ACTS: Powerwolf, Pels Raseri  
Also not a concert venue, this place hosted it’s first show ever with my own band Pels Raseri. It was the biggest concert ever with 5 million in attendance and selling out quick. I told you that my band is the biggest in the world. It was quite amazing just to see so many fans in the audience, though I felt quite bad for those in the back who could barely even see the stage. Powerwolf also played a show here as well but not as big as our show.

There are also plenty of other concert venues in and around the city, but that is it for today.


End file.
